Akatsuki vs Higure
by M-Mello
Summary: The Akatsuki have competition with gathering Jinchuuriki, and getting desperate, they go to Konoha to help them out. What can Konoha do? Die by some unknown orginization, or die by Akatsuki? Winwin situation, right? Well, read to find out what happens!
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Akatsuki vs. Higure**

)(----------)(

Ten cloaked figures stood in front of the Konoha gates.

"So then, Pein-sama, were really going to do this, yeah?" A tall blue-eyed blond asked, shifting nervously around in his cloak.

"It seems so, Deidara. Not only are we already to late to turn back, but also we can't afford to turn back. Higure already has three Jinchuuriki while we have only four. They have caught up rather quickly if you ask me." The Akatsuki Leader ignored the annoyed sigh from a short redhead, and walked into Konoha, nine figures following behind him obediently.

)(----------)(

Tsunade looked at the men, and one single woman, that were lined up in front of her wearily.

"So, you request help from Konoha… To help you what?" She asked, fully annoyed and pissed at the rouge nin in front of her. Sure, they were all, mostly, extremely handsome enough to make her want to faint as soon as she saw them, and sure they had amazing manners, and sure they had a lot of patience… Wait… There's a lot of Cons in there… But still, they were criminals in their own right. She knew she could bring her village to destruction if she didn't choose carefully.

"We request help from Konoha, true. We need your help eliminating a great threat to both you and us. They are yet another band of Rouge ninja, all of them highly skilled." Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the Akatsuki leader's statement.

Tilting her head to the side, she replied innocently, "Are you upset that they refused to join you and the rest of Akatsuki?" She watched Pein's eyes narrow at her dangerously.

"We did not request any of them to join. But that is beside the point! They, like us, have Jinchuuriki." That sobered up Tsunade. She gave them a serious look.

"How many do they have?"

"Three, we have four." Tsunade's features turned grim. She looked at them sternly.

"Why should Konoha help you? You have killed many good ninja, tried to capture one of our best ninja numerous times, and have helped in an attempt to destroy our village as well! And what would happen to the Jinchuuriki that the Higure has captured? Use it to your advantage?" She glared at them, ready to strike out at any moment.

"We expect your help because Higure has made a point that they will destroy Konoha as soon as they can to prove their worth. But as far as the Jinchuuriki goes, we will take their power, but—" He heard Tsunade start to growl and watched her fists clench, "we will not attack Konoha, unless it attacks us first, and we will stop our pursuit on the Kyuubi." Tsunade's eyes widened.

'_Did he just say what I thought he said!?' _She looked at him with pure disbelief.

Pein smirked, along with half of the Akatsuki, and walked up to her desk to place a file in front of her.

"This has as much information on Higure as we could get. We have a copy of the file, so you may keep it. We, all of Akatsuki, will go to Fire's border and camp there tonight. You will give us your answer in one week, at the most. If you refuse our offer, whomever you send to tell us the news will die, and we will hunt all of Konoha down to the last child." With that, he and the rest of Akatsuki 'poofed' away in a cloud of smoke, leaving an astonished Hokage alone with almost every ANBU in Konoha with her.

She looked around confused and ordered all but one ANBU member to leave. She wanted to read the information in solitude.

)(----------)(

Tsunade looked down at the folder in her arms. '_Th-This is impossible! Who are these people? How can they be so strong! So young! The leader is fifteen!? And yet, they have Akatsuki cowering at their feet…' _she shivered and felt sweat form on her forehead. _'I-I will have to take Akatsuki up on their offer…'_

)(----------)(

Well, what do you think? I thought it was okay… But I thought of this in Geography, lol. How pathetic is that!? Well, anyways, I got and A on my Algebra test! w Err… Anyways, thank's for reading, and REVIEW please! Tell me what you think, and if there should be a pairing, what should it be? Hmmm??? Oh, and if you want, and you have to tell me in a review, I could post all of the member's of Higure in the next chapter…. But it won't be a chapter, it would just have their information on there, and then I'll have them all in the next chapter…. Yeah, that sound's good, I think I'll do that! XD

But please, tell me what you thought! READ AND REVIEW, please!

M-Mello


	2. Higure Member Info Might delete this

Here are some the profiles of the member's in Higure.

(Sorry if it's messy! I didn't originally intend on anyone to read this…)

)(----------)(

Akatsuki-

Deidara

Hidan

Itachi

Kakuzu

Kisame

Konan

**Pein**

Sasori

Tobi

Zetsu

Higure-

Akito

Aveugle

Harinezumi

Hatori

**Kaiten**

Muet

Rainin

Yamada

PROFILES!

Higure;

Uniform:

Hooded grey jacket (Like Organization 13's uniform, just not as long, and it's grey…)

All know hand-sign's 'cause Muet is mute…

Akito-

18

Dark short brown hair with bang's that fall into his eyes slightly

Eyes- Dark brown

From- Lightning

Wears his hitai-ate around his neck

Best in- genjutsu

Worst in- taijutsu

Wears his jacket loosely, the left sleeve falling off of his shoulder

Plain tight black t-shirt under jacket

Plain black ANBU pants and black nin sandals

Black fingerless gloves

Special weapon- two grey whips

Aveugle-

15

Has a twin brother, Muet

Has long red hair, parted to the left

He is blind…

From- Cloud

Wears his hitai-ate over his eyes

Best in- taijutsu

Worst in- genjutsu

Wears his jacket on normally

Tight black nin shorts that stop at his knees

Black nin sandals

Special weapon- a black sword that produces ashes, blinding his opponent's view, making the fight more even, or just to make sure that he wins

Harinezumi-

17

Spiky white hair

Dark black eyes

From- Waterfall

Wears hitai-ate on his forehead

Best in- all close combat

Worst in- all long distance

Has his jacket unzipped

Tight white tank top that stops at his stomach

Black fishnet shirt under the tank top

White gloves

Loose/baggy black shorts that stop at his knees

Black nin sandals

Special weapon- has a Kekkai Genkai; he can turn virtually anything into a/some needles and is an expert with them

Hatori-

20

Short blond hair

Light green eyes

From- Mist

Wears his hitai-ate like a bandana, much like Hayate's own…

Has black markings on either cheek; it look's like a loose 5 on the right cheek, and a loose 2 on the left, but they're identical, just reversed…

Best in- ninjutsu

Worst in- far distance

Wears his jacket zipped up half-way

Black fishnet shirt under the jacket

Plain baggy black shorts that stop at his knees

Legs are wrapped

Black nin sandals

Grey gloves

Special weapon- medic Justus's, poisons, and has a Kekkai Genkai; he can gain information on anyone by touching them

Kaiten-

15

The leader!!!!!!!!!!! OMFG!!!!

Short purple hair (Just like Sasori's hair style)

Dark green eyes

From- Rain

Wears hitai-are around his neck

Best in- evr'a thang!

Worst in- nu'tin!

Wears his jacket properly

Baggy black pants

Black boots

Special weapon- can manipulate all the elements

Muet-

15

Has a twin brother, Aveugle

Has long red hair, parted to the right

Dark red eyes

He is mute…

From- Cloud

Wears his hitai-ate around his neck

Best in- genjutsu

Worst in- taijutsu

Wears his jacket on normally

Tight black nin shorts that stop at his knees

Black nin sandals

Special weapon- A simple black whistle that hangs around his neck; when blown on, whoever's it is directed at, will be unable to hear…

Rainin-

19

Black hair, falls down to his shoulders

Bright blue eyes

He was one of Orochimaru experiments

From- Sound

Wears his hitai-are on his fore head

Best in- ninjutsu

Worst in- …?

Wears his jacket normally

Black baggy pants

Black nin sandals

Special weapon- he can 'vaporize' and teleport through rain… Lol, how awesome is that? OR he can spy while still vaporized… XD

Yamada-

18

Long blond hair

Bright blue eyes

He's Deidara's brother… 0

From- Rock

Best in- Long range

Worst in- close range

Wears his jacket unzipped

Has on a half fishnet/regular shirt… Like what Deidara wore when he was young

Tight black shorts that stop at his knees

Black nin sandals

Special weapon- Kekkai Genkai; he has a mouth on either hand/palm and one on his chest, over his heart… He specializes in hidden bombs…

LOL, HIGURE IS AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

)(----------)(

Err… Sorry if any of that is/was confusing. I'll take any questions that you have… So… Yeah…

M-Mello


	3. Chapter 1: Meet the Higure

**Akatsuki vs. Higure **

)(----------)(

Okay, to both of the two reviewers, Akito, Aveugle, Muet, and Yamada were all Jounin when they left their village. Kaiten was never officially a ninja, he graduated from the academy in Rain, and then he left… but everyone else was/were ANBU. Harenezumi was a Hunter ANBU, and he met Kaiten, who asked him to join… So, he did, and everyone in his village thinks he's dead. Well, hope I answered your questions! Read and Review, please!

THIS WILL BE VERY CONFUSING FOR THOSE WHO DIDN'T READ THE CHARACTER PROFILES!!!

I also forgot to add that all of Higure are my OC's… But you can use them, you just have to ask! And I don't own Naruto!!

Oh, I won't be able to update for a while, I'm going to be gone all weekend, and I don't think I'll be able to access a computer… Sorry!!

Now then, enjoy the story!

)(----------)(

"Damn it!" Kaiten screamed in annoyance, running his hands through his short purple hair and sat down on the roof of the building. The rest of Higure looked to their leader in worry.

"Don't worry, Kaiten-sama, there is still the five-tailed Ookami, and the Kyuubi is still out there in Konoha." Akito whispered, crouching down beside Kaiten, giving a small smile. "We have found the location of the five-tails too! So we can finally use what power we have to attack the Akatsuki, take their Jinchuuriki, and destroy Konoha, save the Kyuubi."

Kaiten looked at Akito with annoyance. "I know that much, but It's the information I just got from both Hatori and Rainin. They both got the same information…" Both of the mentioned ninja spoke up.

"I was in Suna," Hatori started, his voice soft and methodic, "and was able to find out from my informant that they have gotten word that Akatsuki is joining up with Konoha, to destroy Higure." He sighed and looked away. "And sadly, Konoha has chosen to side with them…" He shook his head, his long black hair flowing all around him. Rainin nodded towards him.

"I got the exact same information while spying on three Konoha ANBU. They were on their way to tell the Akatsuki their choice…" He looked away as well and started to walk away. "I will go see how thing's are going… Do I have permission Kaiten-sama?" Kaiten nodded and Rainin's bright blue eyes hazed over, and he soon dissipated.

Kaiten stood up with a small growl and faced the rest of his organization. "So then, how did your missions go?"

Akito spoke up, a small smile on his face, "The ANBU who have been spotted around the perimeter have been eliminated." He bowed to Kaiten, who nodded back, and he left in a black smoke. Kaiten looked over to two brothers, both with long red hair.

The first brother, Aveugle, spoke up. "I have completed my mission, Leader. The Sound Inn has been emptied and is ready for us when we need to go." He bowed and turned toward his brother, who nodded towards Kaiten.

His hands wove and wound in many intricate designs, something all of Higure has learned. 'The building in Lightning is clear as well, Leader.' Kaiten nodded to them, and the twins departed in a gust of wind.

"Harinezumi, you have already reported to me, you may go." The white haired boy nodded and left without a trace, no smoke, no sound, nothing. "Same thing goes for you Hatori, you may go." Hatori nodded as well, and poofed away in a pile of leaves.

"Well Yamada, you're the only one left, how has it gone?" Yamada smirked.

"The Rock Hunter Nin have been eliminated, yeah. The scrolls are in your office as well, un." Kaiten nodded once, but didn't dismiss him. He turned to face Yamada and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Do you still hold any feeling's for your brother, or any of his 'friends'?" Yamada's face scrunched up in disgust.

"I hold no love for my brother, yeah. But as for the rest of the Akatsuki…" He looked away for a second, then looked back to Kaiten. "Nah, Sasori was the only one I had a friendship with. We held similar artistic views, but that was years ago, and I have heard new he is dead." (Just so you know, Sasori is alive in my story… He was brought back to life when Akatsuki gained the fourth Jinchuuriki…) Kaiten nodded and dismissed him.

Yamada left in a hazy red-orange smoke. Now left all alone, Kaiten began to think.

'There are only eight members here in Higure, and ten in Akatsuki, since Sasori was revived…' He sighed and jumped off the roof and headed toward his living quarters. 'I know that both Aveugle and Muet will be able to eliminate at least three of the members by themselves… I may be able to take on Pein and that Konan woman, though it would be tough… I would need to be in a city… I would hold an advantage there…' He walked through a wall, a genjutsu, and found himself in a large living room, full of scattered scrolls and empty drinking glasses, both for water, tea, and sake. There were a few items re-aranged and knocked down. 'They have too much fun with poor Aveugle… He can't see where he's going…' He sighed and gave a small laugh. 'They're lucky he's a good sport…' He sighed again as he found himself in his own room, all grey, black, and white.

'We would be able to destroy the Akatsuki, but if they join up with Konoha… We will defiantly loose within five hours of battle…' He growled and sat down at a desk to the far left of the room. 'I need to plan things out…' He opend a group of scrolls labled 'elements' and began to read…

)(---------)(

Sorry if that was a really short chapter! I had to write this quickly, I'm leaving in twenty min. and I still have to get dressed, take a shower, eat breakfast, and soooo much more! Bye then!!! Read and Review please, and I'll try to answer any questions you have ASAP and I'll try to update really soon too!

Love you guys!

M-Mello


	4. Chapter 2: Decisions

Sorry I didn't update, I was off at VMI! Virginia Military Institute… I met my brother there! It's his first year in college! And the freshmen in VMI are called 'rats'… O fee; really bad for him, and I hope he'll be okay… But he's been fine so far! I can't imagine anything like that though… I don't want to go to college, but I want a Computer Science degree or a literature degree… But I can't even think about what HIGHSCHOOL will be like!! I'm so scared! Next year I'll be a 'fish'… And I'm really short, so I hope no one will shove me in a locker… Do they actually do that stuff!? 0.o

Err… Back to the topic…

So please forgive me for updating late!

OH! Just so you know, Harinezumi translates into 'Porcupine' in Japanese, Aveugle translates into 'blind' in French, and Muet translates into 'mute' in French as well… There you go!

)(----------)(

Naruto sat down in the Hokage's office, glaring at the men in front of him.

'_I can't believe the old lady made a truce with _them!' he growled softly, deep in his throat and stood up, pointing an accusing finger towards the group.

"Tsunade-baa-chan! I refuse to work with them! They've been after me, trying to kill me since I was thirteen!"

Tsunade shot up from he desk, grabbed Naruto by the collar and pulled him down so they were eye to eye. ""You think I don't know that already, Baka? I've had a hard enough time to make this damn decision, I don't need you to make it any harder!" She let him move back to his original position in front of her desk.

"Think Naruto! I had to choose between two _deadly organizations!_ One that wants both you, and to destroy all of Konoha; the other would be willing to help us destroy the other and leave you alone. But they would gain all of that power!" she rubbed her temples and picked up a glass of Sake and took a swig.

"Akatsuki," the cloaked figures turned their attention to the Hokage. "You are going to stay in a single apartment complex. Two members to a room. When you choose to leave, or we are requesting a strategic plan, you will be accompanied by a shinobi of my choosing. The group in front of her nodded and left the room, a group of ANBU showing them where to go.

Now alone with just Naruto, she gave him a stern look.

"We need to have a discussion about something…"

)(----------)(

Yamada smirked as he jumped off of the Hokage's building. He let his little clay and crawl down his arm and into his large clay pouch on his right hip.

"That must have been a trick…" He looked down to the floor, then to his hands. They were shaking and he felt a tear run down his cheek. "Sasori-sama… He… I thought he died? What about my brother!? What the hell happened to his arms!?" He grabbed his head and shook his head. "Kaiten better not know about this…" he gritted out. With a sigh, he rubbed his eyes and molded a large chunk of clay.

He threw it in the air and was soon met with a giant hawk, perfect in every detail. 'I wish I could make art… True art, art that lasts forever… Like Sasori-sama…' He sighed and hopped onto the large bird, ready to report his findings to Kaiten.

(Yamada and Sasori have a really close brother relationship… And yes, Yamada agrees with Sasori about art, and he always sulk's around wishing he could be like Sasori… I feel so bad for him!!! DX)

)(----------)(

"Oh, well then, err…" Kaiten had no idea what Yamada was talking about, therefore, he had no idea how to console him. He just sat uncomfortably at the large meeting table in the dark room, waiting for his little tantrum to finish.

"He's alive! I can't believe it! I will kill whom ever tired to kill him in the first place! Then I'll kill my damn brother for not telling me anything! He knows I always preferred Sasori-kun as my brother, he knows I would want to know if he was _alive_, for god's sake!" He ran around, his arms in the air, oblivious to the two nin coming through the large doors into the meeting-room.

"Wow, what's eating him, he skipped out of his accent thing…" Akito walked up into the light, his light grey whips, soaked in blood, wrapped around his waist, his hair caked with blood and matted to half of his face. The two nin standing beside him, Harinezumi and Hatori, both were also covered in blood, though Harinezumi had needles in his hands, and Hatori silently slid gloves over his hands.

"Humph, I think it's a change for the better. His 'accent' gets on my nerves." Harinezumi started twirling a single senbon needle in his left hand and without warning, launched it at the still ranting Yamada, aiming low, 'below the belt.'

…

"OH SHIT!!" Laughter filled the room, but was quickly silenced when water suddenly jutted out at them, soaking them through.

"Enough! Hatori, heal Yamada…" Kaiten stated, embarrassed at the situation. Hatori barley managed to squeak out a 'yes' and walked over to Yamada. Kaiten then turned his attention to the smugly smirking Harinezumi and the giggling Akito. "I take it your assassination of Rock investigation squad 8 went… well." Both Akito and Harinezumi nodded, and Kaiten smirked and nodded.

"Then we take action soon. Yamada!" he got a rough groan in reply, followed by some giggling from the other ninja in the room. "You tell the rest of the members that there is going to be a meeting in two hours." Yamada nodded and made a few clones, and they all walked out of the room and limped to different areas of the base.

"We will take action very soon…"

)(----------)(

So, how was it? And once again, sorry for the wait! But don't worry, I have half of chapter three done in my 'spiral of stories' thing… It has a chibi picture of Mello taped on it! I printed it out last week, lol. I'm such a loser!

But read and review, please!!!!

M-Mello


	5. Chapter 3: Surprises and Plans

AKATSUKI VS HIGURE CH. 3

)(----------)(

Naruto looked at Tsunade with shock. Tsunade just sat there and said nothing, other than take a large gulp of Sake, not even bothering to pour it out of the jug and into a cup.

"How could you even think that, you old-"

"Naruto shut the fuck up! I've been trying to do what would be best for everyone! Not just you! If you can't understand this, then fuck! You won't be able to be the Hokage! Your own over-protectiveness, stubbornness, and selfishness would save you and your friends, sure- but at what cost? The death of thousands of the citizens?" she glared at the new pissed, depressed, and confused Naruto.

"What would you do in this situation…?" Naruto looked down to the ground, angry with himself and annoyed with Tsunade. "Now then, get out of my office, and tell Sakura and Ino my… 'idea'…" Naruto glared at her, but nodded, bowed, and left the room obediently.

)(----------)(

"Damn! He's a huge, cute little light-blue puppy of chakra, isn't he!?" Akito smiled at the Jinchuuriki in front of him. The black-haired teen's canines had grown greatly, along with his ears and nails, and he was hunched over, ready to pounce. His once grey eyes were now an icy blue, and his old chunnin vest was nothing but ribbons at his feet, leaving him with nothing on but a dark t-shirt and baggy black shorts. He, like all other Jinchuuriki, had transformed into his 'demon' form and had icy, bubbly light blue chakra floating all around him, almost creating a smaller version of the six-tailed Ookami out of ice.

"Who the hell are you?" The Jinchuuriki asked, his voice deep and demonic, dripping in malice.

Akito just smiled, raised one hand, waved it, while at the same time screaming, "Go!"

Before the Jinchuuriki could comprehend any more movement, he heard an extremely low whistle sound off to his right, turned to face it, but found that he could no longer see.

'What the hell!? They didn't capture me, I can still move!' he roared out in frustration, but found he couldn't hear his own voice…

"What the hell!!!" he then started to feel numerous weapons scratch, cut, and tear into his skin, and he noticed that none of the attacks were close to hitting anything vital. 'So, whoever they are, they want me alive, and I know I have no chance of survival… I will not give them the pleasure of winning!' He gave another roar- that he still was unable to hear- and jutted forward to make solid contact with one of the weapons, which he now found was a sword, and it pierced through his heart.

As soon as the sword went all the way through him, he found himself bombarded with sound once more, along with his eyesight.

)(----------)(

Muet and Aveugle stood in front of the gurgling beast, who had reverted to his 'normal' form and they both smirked.

"We are Higure, and unlike the Akatsuki, we don't need you alive to extract your bijuu!" Aveugle gave an evil smirk and motioned for both Akito and Muet to join him.

Together, the three gathered a large amount of chakra into their hands in front of the dying man, and struck out at him together.

Aveugle's hand was on the man's neck, over his seal mark. Muet's hand was over the man's heart, and Akito's on the top of his head. The Jinchuuriki gasped, and died instantly. Muet had effectively killed him with his chakra; Aveugle had kept the demon from dying with the man or escaping, and Akito made sure that the demon could not take control over the useless body. Basically, the beast was now trapped in a box.

"Alright, maybe we could get a day off for today's good work!" Akito grinned happily as he lifted the 'dead' man only to be smacked on the back of the head, making him drop the body.

Akito looked around alarmed, only to see a smirking Muet and a laughing Aveugle. Akito glared at them menacingly.

"Alright, Muet, you're the culprit here! What the hell was that for!?" Muet just smiled sweetly and cupped his left hand over his ear and used his right hand to sign 'what?' Akito glared at Muet and yelled, "Your mute, Dumbass, not deaf!" he gave an irritated sigh and picked up the body once again, ignoring Aveugle's laughter.

"Whatever, lets just go, there's a meeting going on right now!"

)(----------)(

Eight figures stood tall and proud in the dark decrepit room.

Yamada stood to the far left, a scowl on his face, arms crossed over his chest. "Everyone's here Kaiten-sama. What was it we were to discuss?" he asked, apathy lacing his every word.

Kaiten sighed. He stood in the center of the room, the seven figures in a line in front of him. "Thanks to Akito, Aveugle, and Muet, we have finally attained the six-tailed Ookami." He paused briefly as relief flittered across some of the faces in the room. "But there has been a change in plans. Instead of trying to go after Akatsuki's bijuu, we are going to… infiltrate Konoha." He smirked as most of the members started to protest.

"Master," Aveugle started, stepping forward from the line, "I don't see any reason for us to go there, other than attempting to kill a few Akatsuki members, if were lucky." The other members grew silent, but nodded their heads in agreement.

Kaiten laughed quietly. "Ah, very perceptive of you Aveugle. But unlike you, I have recently gotten news from one of my subordinates in Konoha." The members all perked up, highly interested in what he had to say. "Apparently, Tsunade, the old crone, has decided to make an attempt at keeping Akatsuki there, as allies, of course." Gasps were heard all around, and Harinezumi spoke up.

"So what," he started, a frown on his face, "does she want one of her Kunoichi to fuck their leader, get pregnant, and make them all stay?" he asked, disgust in his voice.

Kaiten laughed. "Well, you're practically right." Harinezumi's eyes widened and he almost fell down.

"W-What? I was just fucking around! You can't be serious Kaiten-sama!" Kaiten sighed.

"I never said you were exactly right." Harinezumi blushed and looked down. "But, Tsunade has decided to make an attempt at 'love' between her student and some other unknown kunoichi." He sighed. "She wants them to try and capture the heart of Pain (Pein, whatever, I don't care! It's PAIN in this story!)."

Half of the members started to laugh, oblivious to Kaiten's scowl.

"Enough!" he shouted, and all grew silent as the stone beneath every member's feet fell so only their upper torso and up was above ground. "As I said, there will be a change of plans. Three of us are going to be going to Konoha, myself included, and try to stop this ridiculous plan."

Yamada spoke up, confused, "But… how exactly do we stop that plan?"

Kaiten's small grin turned into an all out malicious grin. "Why, we make sure they don't fall in love. Of course, we will also be gathering information from Akatsuki, so I myself will have to pretend to be a woman…"

If anyone else in the organization had said that, everyone would be laughing their asses of. But due to the fact that their leader had just said that, all was silent.

"Good. Aveugle, you and Rainin will be joining me on our little mission. We are to leave tomorrow at noon. Your all dismissed."

Just like that, everyone jumped out of their little hole and headed for the door. Just before Yamada walked out, Kaiten called to him.

"Yamada, do you mind getting me Chika-san? I need her help with my appearance…" Yamada raised an eyebrow.

"Sure thing Kaiten-sama… But aren't you going to use a genjutsu?" Kaiten shook his head.

"Sadly no. Though, I will need to place a genjutsu over my voice, other than that, I'll have to go on looks alone." Yamada smirked.

"I'm glad our leader is so modest…" Kaiten snorted and the ground beneath Yamada's feet suddenly jutted forward, shoving him out of the room.

)(----------)(

Chika means "Wisdom"….

Whoa! I totally forgot about this! Sorry for anyone who liked this story. I actually started half of this almost six months ago, (probably not right, but oh well.) So if some stuff doesn't go together well, sorry!

R&R!

Sorry this took sooo long too!

M-Mello


End file.
